Returning to Trouble
by Invader Mavis
Summary: Tak returns to Earth, falls in love with Zim, and then more trouble happens. Rated M for smut, violence, language, and a little bit of gore. Crude humor is defintley used but you probably don't care. Contains ZATR.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I can begin to write this story I must give some of you some much needed information. YES this fanfic is rated M. YES it will contain smut. And NO it will NOT have ZADR included. It's ZATR so if you don't like it, don't read it. And please no rude reviews, they are very annoying.**

Zim was in his base measuring how much he had grown in the past week and a half.

FLASHBACK TO A WEEK AND A HALF

"Computer!"

"What Zim?"

"I am tired of being short"

"Ok I don't see how this is MY problem."

Zim hissed through his teeth. "Make me a growth serum!"

Computer researched for five minutes and found a perfect formula. He then made a growth serum for his master.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

"Ha! A whole 5 inches! I'm even taller than that Tak beast! Now, let's see how much taller I'm going to get."

Zim picks up the serum and read the label. It reads in bold "ONLY WORKS UNTIL 4/12/14 7:08 PM EST"

Zim set down the serum in anger. 'GOD DAM IT THAT'S RIGHT NOW! COMPUTER!"

"Yes?"

"Why does this serum expire so quickly?"

"Sorry sir I tried to make it last longer…"

Zim ignored the explanation distracted by a warning coming from his telescope. Something was threatening the base. Zim rushed to his front yard only to find a ship covered in dirt and standing in front of it was someone he did not want to see.

She stood there covered in bloody scars and bruises from the crash. Despite the intense pain she was having, she was still able to put up a good fight. Her fists clenched just by looking at him. "I don't think you realize-or care-how much pain I'm in right now, but despite it I'm still going to kill you."

Zim dug though his PAK and found a useful weapon. "Bring it on."

She and Zim fought in the darkness, Zim unable to see her face clearly. He could not entirely recognize the face but he did know the voice. She pushed him into the base and fell down into the light. Zim was in utter belief. "Tak, is that you?"

She got up quickly and brushed herself off. "Yes it's me you moron, who else would I be?"

"I don't know…"

Tak wasn't in the mood to play games, she had a job to do. She was here to kill Zim and that was all. She began to charge at Zim and he knocked her over, soon following him falling on top of her. Tak rolled over in an attempt to free herself, but ultimately making thinks worse. Zim wouldn't let her go without a fight. He trapped her with her head in his lap, this would be easier for Zim to kill her. Tak kept fighting in attempt to free herself. Zim grabbed her neck planning on chocking her to death. He pushed her over so he was completely on top of her, still grasping her neck. Her face began to turn blue due to lack of oxygen, then Zim snapped. He released her from his grasp only for the result of him pressing his lips to Tak's. She returned the kiss without hesitation and wrapped her hands around his neck. After the kiss lasting for what it seemed like forever, Tak finally passed out in his lap. She was so weak and wounded she literally had no energy to keep awake.

**A/N: Okay cliff hanger! Oh and I was eating a bag of potato chips while writing this. That is a useless fact but hey, I don't really care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait, my computer likes to act up. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

Zim carried Tak to his repair bay to recharge her pak. He laid her on a bed and attached her pak to the charger. She laid there pale and fast asleep, unaware of what was going on outside of her dreams.

While asleep Tak had blissful dreams. Paks weren't enough to keep an Irkin from having natural instincts, it was a totally big ignored failure. The tallest had no idea the pak was just there for stylish reasons, they thought it ACTUALLY controlled Irkins. Nope.

Tak dreamed of Zim while recharging. He had always dreamed about him but she didn't like to think about it. Deep down, she loved Zim. She wanted to be with him. Her dreams reached down deep and dreamed wonderfully. Tak dreamed of being with Zim, right next to him. She was kissing him only stopping to take breaths. Then she dreamed…

It was over. Her pak had recharged and she was wide awake. She sat up in her bed and started to wonder where the hell she was at. She couldn't really get out of bed because her pak was still attached to the charger cord. If she took it off herself, she would leave a big, unattractive scar on her pak. She waited for Zim to come down and detach her from the device. She was thinking about her dream. She smiled as she thought of the blissful parts of her dream. She knew she loved Zim and was now willing to accept it.

Zim headed down to the medical bay to detach Tak from the pak charger. He had various thoughts about what was going to happen as he rode the elevator. "What if she hates me? How will I explain to her what just happened? What's going to happen to ME?"

Zim grew nervous as he approached Tak's bed. Without saying a word he disconnected the pak charger and she sat up. "Zim…"

Zim till didn't respond. He was much too nervous to even acknowledge her. She grabbed him by the arm.

"No Zim, don't leave. What's wrong?"

Zim's heart raced. "Look, I can explain everything…"

Tak shook her head. "No Zim you don't have to explain anything. I just want to know where I am…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You probably really don't like me very much for leaving that cliff hanger. Oh well, you'll eventually get over it. Anyways I need some feedback of what ya'll think of this story! Please review so I can know what ya'll would like.**

Zim explained everything to Tak. She blinked in confusion and Zim just slapped his palm to his face (isn't that called a face palm or something?). Tak was in lack of memory due to the hits to her head and Zim was, well, Zim. Impatient and arrogant. He was letting her go until he noticed her head still had bruises. He felt a little worried and laid her back down.

"You need to stay here for a while; I don't know what's wrong with your head."

"What a nice compliment." Tak replied sarcastically. "All I need is to stay with you in hell, I swear to the tallest that I have no idea where the f*ck I am! Where the f*ck is home?!"

Zim figured she must have had a concussion. He had the computer put her into sleep mode until he could get things sorted out. He also didn't know if her home was even still standing-considering it had exploded during her last visit.

Zim went to the living room to make a call to the tallest.

"What Zim?" Red answered, obviously annoyed.

"Tak, she's back! What is she doing here?"

Red and Purple looked at each other in confusion. They stared at the screen for about 5 minutes until Red finally figured out what was going on.

"It was YOUR fault, Zim. She informed us a while ago that she was abandoned by you. She's probably out for revenge."

"And by the way," Purple added. "She mentioned to you we lied to you…"

Zim's eyes grew wide at the memory. He knew exactly what they were talking about. "Yes she lied about you…"

"No Zim." Red interrupted. "It's time we told you the truth. We DID lie. Your mission is FAKE and you were never an invader. Please…just…go…die." Purple cut the transmission.

Zim stared at the blank screen in disbelief. Gir had wondered in the room randomly, noticing his master was in sorrow.

"Aww, master is sad. Why is master sad?"

Zim just looked at him. He knew now Gir was never supposed to be "advance" he was just a malfunctioning SIR unit only to get Zim off of the tallest's backs. "Gir, it's over."

"What's over?" A familiar shadow approached from a corner of the room. Tak was standing there, unplugged and covered in bruises and scratches.

"My mission was fake, Tak. You were right. I'm going away, probably never coming back. You can keep this AMAZING base and Gir, I won't be needing them anymore." Zim turned away to exit his base, then turned around. He dropped Minimoose on the floor. "And you can also keep Minimoose."

Tak stared at him then charged over and gripped his arm. "Ow!" Zim yelped. "What the f*uck was that?"

"What are you crazy? I'm not letting you go out there. And I wasn't born yesterday; I knew you were leaving to kill yourself. You can't just leave like that and expect me to actually live in this base all alone with an insane robot, honestly I have no idea how you were able to put up with him. I can't let you do this Zim!"

"Why, I'm a worthless smug anyways. My mission was fake, all of it was fake. The almighty tallest HATE me! Why shouldn't I leave?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Tak blurted out without thinking. She covered her mouth attempting to take back her words.

Zim just stared at her…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Why no reviews? I would really like some feedback.**

"Zim loves NOBODY!" Zim screamed.

Tak remained still with her hand over her mouth.

"I AM ZIM!"

After Zim's little spaz out, Tak hatched an idea. She smiled deviously. "Oh yeah you ARE Zim."

Zim crossed his arms. "Yes, I AM ZIM!"

Tak walked up behind him and grasped one of his antennas. She started stroking it softly. "You are Zim." She whispered.

Zim blushed heavily. "St…top…I…am…the…al…mighty…Z…I…M…" Deep down, he didn't want her to stop. He felt defenseless. She kept stroking and he moaned in pleasure. "I…AM...Zim…" His eyes felt heavy as she moved towards the base of his antenna. She brought him to the ground. He ended up lying in her lap as she kept stroking.

"You are Zim, you're my Zim." She whispered. Her breath made him light up inside. He couldn't take it anymore. To her surprise, he turned over so he was completely on top of her. He sat up and picked her up bridal style. He carried her to his room and laid her on the bed. He fell on top of her.

All he was doing to her was kissing her. He couldn't fight the urge anymore. He loved her. He wanted to be with her. He was stroking her antenna as he kissed her out of pure love. He had never loved any irken as much as he loved Tak. She wasn't hesitating at all. She loved it too. She loved him.

She was getting bored already. She pushed Zim off of her and he landed on the floor with a thud. She began to remove her clothes. Zim blushed while rubbing his touché from the fall. He smiled. He started removing his clothes as well. Tak took off her shirt revealing her white bra. She removed it until she was totally naked. She climbed back onto the bed. She got under the covers and looked over at Zim. "I'm waiting." She grinned.

Zim blushed as he climbed right next to her. He moved over until he was completely on top of her. He began to kiss her hard and she slipped in her tongue. He moaned in pleasure. He thrust hard into her, but it was a little too hard. Tears began to slip from her eyes.

"Zim…please…"

He thought she was begging for more. He began to thrust even faster until she just bursted out in tears. "Zim…st…"

Before she could finish her sentence Zim was starting to pounce on her. This wasn't fun at all. "NO ZIM PLEASE…"

Once again she was cut off by Zim's mouth. He was thrusting way too hard. Her lower part was aching but he kept thrusting. In attempt to free the pain, she shifted downward so she could force him to slide out. She managed to get Zim out of her, but ended up bruising her hips. She just rolled over and cried.

Zim felt horrible, he had no idea what he had just done. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts…it was way too rough."

He forgot her body was still fragile and healing from the crash. He snuggled against her and wrapped his arm around her abdomen. He was being very gentle and began to kiss her antenna. He was trying to let her know he was sorry. "Zim is very sorry…" He said in a weak tone.

"I forgive you; my body is just way too sensitive right now." She said quietly.

Zim kept stroking her antenna. She purred in pleasure. She felt bad about what had happed but at least Zim didn't mean to harm her. She slowly closed her eyes as he stroked her and soon fell asleep.

_The next morning…_

Tak woke up against Zim's warm body. She smiled as she snuggled closely to him. He was obviously no longer her enemy; he was someone she loved more than anything. He was sound asleep, crooked antenna, unaware Tak was awake. She kissed his head and he slowly began to wake up. He rolled his eyes over to the beautiful irken who was snuggled closely to him. He smiled and started playing with the little curl on the end of her antenna. "Good morning."

"Good morning sunshine." She smiled. She was happy to see she had woken up next to Zim-her dream come true.

"What time is it?" Zim asked.

"I think it's like 9." She answered. It didn't really matter what time it was because it was the weekend. Zim got out of bed to get dressed. He slipped on his underwear and uniform to get ready for the day. Tak did the same. She followed Zim downstairs.

Tak sat on the couch next to Zim. She was browsing Facebook until she stumbled upon Dib's profile. She read the latest post he wrote 10 minutes ago.

It read "Nobody loves me, I'm though with this shit. Even my own family hates me. I hope my dad and my sister are reading this. I'm gonna kill myself, hope you all are happy."

Tak locked her phone, sprout up from the couch, and rushed to Dib's house; just hoping she wasn't too late…


End file.
